A long Walk Back
by Hadassah32
Summary: Ron ruins Hermione's date. she is furious. They walk back up to the castle screaming and fighting. But will the truth finally come out? read and see what happens!


I burst open the door and walked out into the cold night. It was slightly snowing but I didn't care. My whole body was on fire from anger.

I was on a pleasant date with Jacob Cott when Ron ruined it for me. Jacob and I were sitting in one of the booths in the corner of The Three Broomsticks enjoy some butterbeer. Ron comes in and slides into the booth with us. First off, he _knew _I was on a date. And then him and Jacob start discussing Quidditch. I told Jacob I had to use the loo. Before I got up he whispered something in my ear. I could see Ron's face turning red with anger but I didn't care. A bit of jealousy would do him good. I then went to the loo to freshen up. When I came back from the loo, Jacob was flat on his back with blood running from his nose and Ron standing over him. Next thing I knew Jacob scrambled onto his feet then ran out the door. Ron had a smug smile on his face. He turned my direction and the smug look dropped immediately, fear crossed through his features. I shook my head and walked out the door. The tears were building in my eyes. I could here him calling my name.

I can still hear him calling my name while I walk down the streets of Hogsmeade. It was dark and rapidly getting darker the farther and faster I walked. I was to the edge of Hogsmeade when Ron caught up with me.

"Hermione! Please slow down!"

I just shook my head and kept walking. He grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"How could you!?" I screamed.

"He- I- Hermi- "

"No! You are an insufferable git! I was on a _date _Ronald! A date!"

I jerked my arm out of his hand.

"I know you were on a date!" he bellowed back.

"Then why! Why did you have to ruin it for me?!"

"I didn't ruin it! I saved you!"

"Saved me? Saved me from what!?"

"You can do so much better than that bullocks of a guy!"

I laughed at this. An angry, teary, non amused laugh."

"Oh I can do better? Yeah well obviously not! If you haven't noticed I don't have a line of guys ready to date me!"

"That's good!" His tone and eyes pleaded.

"Since when is it a good thing for a girl to never be asked out on dates!"

"I…I don't know…"

"Because its not good! im lucky if I get asked out! No one wants to date a bushy haired bookworm know it all!"

"And how do you know that!?"

"Because no one does! And you just ruined _any _chance for me to go on another date because Jacob is going to go tell the school that some lunatic of a friend I have just beat the Mickey out of him!"

"He deserved it!"

"Whatever Ronald." I huffed then turned around and kept walking.

"He did! He shouldn't look at you like he was!"

I whipped around at his last statement.

"You punched him because he was _looking _at me?!"

"Well…yeah…" he said sheepishly.

"Merlins beard, Ronald! I don't need a body guard!"

"Yeah maybe you do! So you will stop going out with idiots like Jacob and…_Krum._" He said victor's name with disgust.

"Are you _really _bringing Victor into this?!"

"Yeah what if I am?"

I walked over to him and stood deathly close.

"You are such a nitwit."

"Maybe you're the one who is being a nitwit, Hermione."

On impulse I raised my hand and smacked him across his cheek with force. He took a step back in shock.

"Until you grow up, stay out of my love life."

He looked at me with pained eyes.

"Hermione." He said quietly.

"No Ronald. Im sick and tired of this! Next time you touch my date or verbally threaten him, I will hex you." And with that said I turned around and walked down the dark road leading to the castle. Ron jumped in front of me.

"You Hermione Granger, need to chill out for one moment so I can talk to you."

"You have said everything I want to hear." I tried to step around him but he kept blocking my way. "Get out of my way."

"No. We are going to settle this once and for all." His eyes held intense emotions. Emotions that I couldn't decipher. With every step he took forward I took one back.

"Ron…" my voice was shaky. I was scared. Not scared that Ron would do something to me but I was scared that I somehow crossed a line. My back hit something hard. A tree. The bark from the tree was digging through my thin material of my dress. "Ron…" I attempted again.

"Im sick and tired of you thinking you're not good enough! Im sick and tired of you not thinking you're pretty! Hermione, you are too good for anyone in this school! _Krum _isn't even good enough for you!" he put both his hands on either side of my head onto the tree. He was now leaning over so we were face to face, where as before I had to look up at him. "You are so bloody beautiful and you don't even relies it!" I swallowed hard. He took a deep breath and lowered his voice. "All those other girls are nothing compared to you. They are all fake. They wear way too much make up, they have fake body's and they put so much junk in their hair that its as stiff as a board. Were as yours…" he took a piece of my hair and rubbed it between his fingers. "Were as yours is so silky and soft and….perfect." he brushed his fingers through my hair then tucked it behind my right ear. "You're so bloody smart. That's why boys don't ask you out. Its because they are intimidated by you, they are scared you will see right through them." He brushed his thumb down my jaw then over my bottom lip. He was staring at my lips so intently. He leaned forward and I held my breath. My eyes slid closed. I could feel his breath on my face. "That's why you need a man Hermione. None of us are worthy of you." He stepped away and suddenly I was very cold. I opend my eyes to see him standing there with a pained expression.

"Ron…" He wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"Come on, we better get back to the castle." He motioned up the road.

"Ron." He still wouldn't look at me. "Ronald Weasley!" I said with more force, he finally met my eyes.

"Yes?" he said quietly.

"Get your arse over here and kiss me." He looked shocked.

"Wha-?"

"You heard me." I grabbed his hand and pulled him close. "I don't want anyone else Ron. I don't see why you don't think your good enough. The truth be told, im not good enough for you." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in. He wrapped his arms around my waist. He stopped a mere inch from my face.

"I love you 'Mione."

"I love you two." I whispered back.

Then his lips were finally on mine.


End file.
